My Way
by inolvidable23
Summary: Post 3x10. Salvar a Delphine solo iba a ser el desencadenante de su felicidad...o de su final.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Bueno antes de nada decir que tengo que planear como seguir el crossover pero mientras estoy en ello, he decidido lanzar esta historia porque simplemente, esto no puede acabar así.

Por si alguien tiene interes, tenemos planificado hacernos oir esta tarde en twitter a las 4PM EST/ 9PM Europe con el hagstag #SaveDelphine, os esperamos a todos.

Y ahora si, a disfrutar.

* * *

 **Prologo: The Prodigal Daugther**

Que este trabajo iba a ser una dura prueba lo tenía más que asumido. Que meterse con Delphine en un asunto potencialmente mortal era de locos. Que intentar proteger el proyecto LEDA iba a darles un disgusto lo tenía por descontado.

Pero que había la posibilidad de que terminara así...

-Se han escuchado tiros en la segunda planta del parking.

Lara se giro al mismo tiempo que Ross y Sam sacaban sus armas, preparados para protegerla de cualquier mal, especialmente ahora que sabían que los de Neolution estaban infiltrados entre ellos.

-Deberias quedarte, Lara.

-Ni de broma...

No era una mujer de medias tintas y no iba a quedarse atrás. Su infancia había pasado a ser eso y Lara estaba harta y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad que Delphine le había dado para salir adelante.

Sin Delphine ella todavía estaría en la calle, usando favores poco recomendables y comiedo restos de comida de la basura.

Pero, ¿porque estaba pensando en Delphine mientras bajaban a la segunda planta del parking?

-Vale...por lo menos quedate por aquí hasta que lo veamos seguro, Lara-dijo Sam.

-Esta bien...

Los guarda espaldas salieron uno detrás del otro mirando solo el aparcamiento vacío que ahora los rodeaba y que no parecía tener nada más que coches y algunos animales nocturnos paseando por el lugar.

Eso fue, hasta que escucharon un ruido.

-¿¡Quien anda ahí!?-gritó Ross.

Sam y él se acercaron hacia el ruido con sus armas listas para disparar, la tensión era patente y el sudor corría por sus frentes mientras caminaban lentamente, casi esperando encontrarse a un atacante.

Por supuesto, lo que encontraron fue mucho peor.

-Oh dios mio...

-¡Lara! ¡Ven aquí!

Ross se lanzó tan rápido como pudo para acunar el cuerpo de Delphine Cormier entre sus brazos mientras Sam se quitaba la chaqueta y se la ponía justo debajo de la cabeza en un intento por estabilizarla.

-Cosima...-escucharon murmurar a Delphine.

-Shhh...tranquila, jefa-dijo Sam.

-Respira, Delphine, no te rindas.

Lara llegó a toda velocidad y casi se lanzó sobre ellos cuando se arrodilló para tomar el pulso de Delphine, suspirar y tomarle la temperatura mientras intentaba también secarle la frente de sudor.

-Te vas a poner bien, Delphine...-susurró Lara.

-LEDA...hay que...proteger...-murmuró Delphine de nuevo.

-Deja de pensar en ellas un minuto, por favor y centraté en ti-dijo Lara.

Lara puso una mano en la herida de Delphine y miró como los chicos observaban a su alrededor, en busca de pistas, algo que les pudiera llevar a una conclusión.

Pero no había nada.

-Tenemos que sacarla de aquí-dijo Lara.

-¿Deberíamos llevarla con las clones?-preguntó Ross mirando a la joven asistente.

-No...no.

Y no porque no pudieran ayudar si porque, ¿debería? Ellas nunca hicieron nada por Delphine, ¿que les hacía pensar que ahora si lo harían? ¿porque debería confiar en ellas?

-¿Lara?

-Llevemosla con King...él sabrá que hacer.

No les hizo falta nada más a Ross y Sam para ayudar a Lara con Delphine y montarla en otro coche antes de salir a toda velocidad a casa del doctor Jasen Felix King, su última esperanza para salvarla.

-Cosima...J'taime...-susurró Delphine.

Lara suspiró acariciando la frente de Delphine mientras miraba hacia fuera, las luces de la noche cubriendolos por completo al mismo tiempo que se perdían de un lugar que ya no podrían controlar.

Un lugar que ahora era de Neolution.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?-preguntó Sam.

-Encontrar respuestas...

Y ella iba a empezar por las más grandes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: Like You Lost Something**

 **Ultimas noticias, asalto en las oficinas del instituto DYAD...**

La Señora S no era una mujer que le gustara especialmente ver las noticias, de hecho, era más de leerlas en su periodico matutino pero dado que todo estaba patas arriba en su casa y al final todos habían terminado durmiendo allí, dado que era la más grande, no podía encontrar el dichoso diario y ahora tenía que ver las noticias.

Preparó su café y puso la televisión solo para encontrarse con aquella noticia que le dió un vuelco el corazón.

 **Al parecer, alguien resultó herido o asesinado en las inmediaciones del instituto DYAD hace dos noches. La sangre encontrada en el lugar de los hechos explica que la persona no podía haber sobrevivido por sus propios medios y no hay nada que diga si la herida recibió asistencia médica o no...**

Siobhan sintió que se quedaba fría mientras miraba la televisión más de cerca y se llevaba una mano a sus labios, casi como si esperara lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

 **De todos los miembros del instituto DYAD, solo la jefa del departamento, Delphine Cormier, a sido retratada por las cámaras cerca de la hora de los hechos por lo que se asume que ella es la persona herida y se ha declarado como fallecia. DYAD estará de luto dos días y los experimentos de la Doctora Cormier serán trasladados al museo, que podrán visitar de manera excepcional desde hoy mismo y hasta final de semana.**

 **En otro orden de cosas...**

Estaban asumiendo la muerte de Delphine. Estaban declarando que ella ya no estaba entre ellos y Siobhan no podía ni siquiera empezar a creerselo porque para ella, igual que para todos, Delphine Cormier había pasado de ser un dulce perrito a una fiera loba.

Y ahora...

Siobhan respiró profundamente pero no pudo sostener su taza que cayó al suelo con fuerza despertando a Sarah, quien rápidamente corrió para socorrer a su madre y la abrazó cuando la miró como una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

-¿Mamá?-preguntó Sarah.

-Oh dios mio...oh dios mio...-susurró Siobhan.

Sarah no podía entender nada de lo que estaba pasando cuando, de repente, llamaron a la puerta y fue a abrir sin dejar de mirar a su madre solo para encontrar a dos hombres, vestidos de negro y con una caja entre sus manos.

-¿Sarah Manning?-preguntó uno de los hombres.

-Si...soy yo-dijo Sarah.

-De parte de Delphine Cormier, es para usted y para una tal Cosima Niehaus-dijo el otro hombre-. Aquí dice que puede darselo usted.

-Si...¿pasa algo?-preguntó Sarah.

-Lo sentimos, señora-dijo uno de los hombres.

Luego, los dos hombres se miraron antes de darle la caja a Sarah y salir de allí sin decirle nada y dejandola más confundida que nunca.

-¿Mamá?-preguntó Sarah volviendo a la cocina-. Oye...Delphine nos ha dejado...

A la mención del nombre de Delphine, la Señora S se echó a llorar y Sarah tuvo la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo algo importante, algo que amenazaba con hacer mucho daño y que tenía relación con Delphine.

 _Un momento..._

Nunca pensó que estaría en la situación de pensar en aquello pero Delphine se había puesto en una situación casi insostenible por ellos al traicionar a todos sus superiores y descubriendo a Neolution.

¿Podría estar en peligro más de lo que normalmente lo estaba?

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Sarah con un susurró.

-Delphine...han matado a Delphine...

* * *

-¡Esta es la idea!

Las luces se encendieron dejando ver el proyecto que el Doctor Rufus Clarke tenía en sus manos, un perfecto experimento para el que necesitaba a los clones LEDA, en sus manos y quizá también a la hija de una de ellas y al original.

Los necesitaba a todos para crear su super clon.

Alrededor de él, sus compañeros miraban maravillados como el proyecto perfectamente atado se movía a su alrededor con la fuerza de Sarah, la furia de Helena, la locura de Alison y la inteligencia de Cosima. Como tenía las habilidades de soñar de Kira y como era perceptivo y preparado como el original.

Su obra maestra que luego podría clonar y multiplicar, el proyecto Angel Caído...

-¡Este es el futuro! ¡LEDA y Neolution unidos en un solo ser!

Los doctores comenzaron a aplaudir ante la idea que se abría ante ellos y Rufus sonrió. Tenía a sus pequeños animales ya en posición para atacar de la mano de quien menos se lo esperaban y dentro de poco, podrían hacer lo que tenían que hacer.

-¡Bienvenidos al futuro!

La carrera por la superación podía empezar de nuevo.

 **-MW-**

Para cuando Cosima bajó a la sala principal sintió la tensión en la habitación donde sus hermanas, junto con Felix, Scott, Kendall y la Señora S estaban reunidos. Era una sensación extraña, casi inesperada mientras sentía su corazón golpearle con fuerza en el pecho y se le secaba en la garganta como si estuviera esperando las peores noticias.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Cosima.

-Tenemos que hablar, Cosima-dijo Sarah.

La más seria de las hermanas se levantó para coger la mano de Cosima y se sentó frente a ella acariciando sus nudillos mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-¿Quien se ha muerto?-preguntó Cosima a tono de broma.

El sollozo de Alison o el gruñido de Helena hicieron ver a Cosima que no había sido una buena elección de palabras, más cuando Scott se puso a llorar o Felix suspiró y la Señora S cerró los ojos.

-¿Que esta pasando?-preguntó Cosima mirando a Sarah ahora más preocupada que nunca.

-Es...es...

-¡Hablad de una vez!-gritó Cosima.

-Delphine...Delphine esta...esta muerta, Cosima.

Y justo así, Cosima cerró los ojos como si acabara de recibir una patada en el estomago, sus manos temblaron un su cabeza de repente se llenó de esa memoria que no había dejado de molestarla desde que pasara. El momento en el que se dijeron adiós y que pareció tan extraño que Cosima todavía no podía asimilarlo.

-Que...¿de que hablas?-susurró Cosima.

-Hace un par de días en...en DYAD hubo un tiroteo y...y Delphine no esta por ningún lado...-contó Sarah sin mirar a su hermana-...Cosima, dicen que por la sangre que hay la persona herida no pudo sobrevivir.

Cosima se separó completamente de su hermana mirando al suelo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Se sentía furiosa con Delphine por hacerle esto cuando ella estaba lista para empezar de cero, a darles otra oportunidad.

Maldita sea ella volvió de la muerte para Delphine, ¿y que había pasado con ella? Delphine se había matado en un tiroteo.

¿Como de trágico era eso?

-Necesito aire-susurró Cosima.

Sin decir nada más se alejó de su familia directa de nuevo a su cuarto al que apenas llegó sin romper a llorar, cerró la puerta con fuerza y apoyandose en ella, se dejó caer lentamente mientras las memorias la atacan sin darle una oportunidad.

La primera vez que vió a Delphine, su trato tan amable y a la vez tan sexual que la hizo temblar con deseo, sus peleas, sus mentiras y todo lo que hizo por ella. Su promesa, cumplida hasta el final.

-Delphine...

Le dolía el corazón y el alma porque no podía creerlo realmente, no podía imaginarse que su adiós hubiera sido así, confundido y casi frio por su parte.

 _La última vez..._

-Oh...mi amor...-sollozó Cosima.

Ya nada volvería a ser igual.

* * *

-No puedo salvarla...

-¿¡Como que no!? Jasen, nos necesita.

-Ya lo se pero...pero no hay manera posible de salvarla así-susurró él.

Lara suspiró y toco la mejilla de Delphine que ahora se mantenía sedada e intubada en la cama dentro de bunker de Jasen Felix King. Habia perdido mucha sangre y la bala había rozado partes vitales por lo que salvarla requería algo más de lo que tenían a mano.

Algo como...Neolution.

-No podemos usarlo-dijo Lara.

-No quiero usar el gusano dentro de ella, es asqueroso-dijo King-. Pero si quiero los componentes de ese bicho y la única manera de tenerlos para poder salvar a Delphine es entrar en Neolution.

-Osea, que quieres que me infiltre.

-Eso ya depende de lo mucho que quieras salvarla.

Lara suspiró, ella sinceramente no firmó ser asistente personal para estas cosas pero Delphine era la única familia que le quedaba, algo entre una madre y una hermana y quería salvarla.

Aunque de sobra sabía que no podría hacerlo sola.

-Esta bien, llamaré a Sam y Ross para que me lleven a ver a los clones LEDA-dijo Lara-. Ellas deberían saber más de esto que yo y seguramente tengan más recursos que yo.

-Seguramente pero...¿querrán hacerlo? Ni siquiera Cosima parece muy receptiva a Delphine ahora mismo-dijo King.

Tenía razón pero maldita sea...se lo debían a Delphine y Lara pensaba usar esa carta aunque solo fuera por jugar con sus mentes.

Se merecía ser salvada...por lo menos a sus ojos merecía una vida feliz y tranquila y ella iba a darsela.

-Lo harán...cuida de ella, King.

-Claro...

Sin decir nada más Lara se giro para marcharse con sus dos guarda espaldas detrás de ella hacia una misión en la que no podía fallar y que podría ser o no el final de la vida de la persona que tanto quería salvar.

Y quisieran o no, las clones LEDA iban a ayudar, de eso no tenía ninguna duda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2: Bye, Bye (Interlude)**

 **AN:** Quería usar esta canción desde hacía bastante y mucho más ahora por la situación en la que estamos así que he decidido dedicar este capitulo al adiós que creo que merecía antes de seguir con la historia.

La canción es "Bye, Bye" de Mariah Carey.

Espero que os guste y espero hacer justicia.

* * *

Le parecía tan increible estar en esta situación, de hecho si hace unos meses le hubieran preguntado, seguramente hubiera dicho que no le importaba, que jamás le importaría lo que pasara con ella.

Pero la verdad era tan distinta y se había dado cuenta tan tarde que dolía recordar la última charla que habían tenido semanas antes.

 _¿Que harías por Cosima?_

 _Todo..._

 _¿Y por las demás?_

 _Todo..._

La Señora S pasó una mano por sus ojos intentando detener las lágrimas, delante de ella, Scott y Felix intentaban por todos los medios transmitir una paz y una tranquilidad que no sentían e incluso Donnie había dejado las bromas para otro momento sabiendo que este era el tiempo de llorar la perdida de una de los suyos.

Una que ellos mismos no habían considerado así hasta el final.

-Esto no es justo...-susurró Scott de repente.

-Scott...

-Ella siempre lo dió todo por Cosima, ¿porque no podían darle un poco de paz?

 _This is for the people who just lost somebody,_

 _Your best friend, your baby, your man or your lady,_

 _Put your hand way up high_

 _We will never say bye (no, no, no)_

 _Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins,_

 _This is for my people who lost their grandmothers,_

 _Lift your head to the sky because we will never say bye._

-Ella lo sabía...-dijo Felix pasando un mano por su pelo-. Sabía que iban a ir a por ella desde el momento que Ferdinad nos ayudó...¿porque no dijo nada?

-Quizá pensó que no la ayudaríamos-dijo Scott-. Ya sabes...nunca lo hicimos.

Felix cerró los ojos y dió un golpe en la mesa porque tenía razón. Miles de las cosas que había hecho Delphine se habrían evitado si solo hubieran estado ahí para ella, si se hubiera sentido cómoda con ellos.

Pero nunca lo había hecho y, por lo tanto, nunca habían podido ayudarla.

-Tenemos que mantenernos firmes, chicos-dijo la Señora S mirando a los dos jovenes-. Hay que ser ahora más fuertes que nunca.

-Esto...esto no va a ser fácil de superar-susurró Scott.

-Pero lo haremos-dijo Felix pasandose una mano por la cara antes de soltar una triste sonrisa-. Si nos viera ahora...¿que pensaría?

-Que tenemos que luchar-dijo Scott-. Que no tenemos que rendirnos, que tenemos que proteger a las chicas.

-Entonces lo haremos...-dijo la Señora S-. Por ella.

 _Por ella..._

* * *

-No entiendo porque ha pasado esto-susurró Sarah mirando a Helena-. No entiendo porque iban a por ella, ¿no hizo siempre lo que ellos querían?

-¿Quizá no?-preguntó Helena-. ¿Quizá hay más que lo que ellos querían?

-¿Como que?-preguntó Alison, todavía en brazos de Donnie y con lágrimas en los ojos-. Delphine nos traicionó más veces de lo que podía querer, aunque lo hiciera por Cosima.

Helena ladeó la cabeza como si no pudiera terminar de entenderlo todo, ¿porque iban a matar a alguien que los traicionaba? Era estúpido, realmente tenía que haber algo más detrás de esto o no lo entendería.

Por eso se acercó a la caja que hace un rato le habían traido a Sarah y comenzó a mirar entre sus cosas. Había fotos con Cosima, fotos de ellas, estudios, teorías, contactos...pero hubo una cosa que le llamó la antención.

-¿Que es esto?-preguntó Helena levantando el papel.

Sarah se levantó para cogerlo y lo leyó antes de que su mirada se agrandara y ella pegara un golpe en la mesa usando todas sus fuerzas por no romper a llorar porque ahora podía entender parte del comportamiento de Delphine y porque había roto con Cosima.

Si era la jefa de DYAD podía protegerlas, pero tenía que dejar a Cosima y si quería amar a Cosima libremente, no podría ser jefa de DYAD, ni protegerlas y, por lo tanto, no podría haber detenido a los de arriba en su empeño por terminar con ellas.

Amaba a Cosima, si, pero había aprendido a quererlas a todas.

 _As a child there were them times,_

 _I didn't get it but you kept me in line,_

 _I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes,_

 _On Sunday mornings, and I missed you,_

 _But I'm glad we talked through,_

 _All them grow folk things,_

 _Separation brings,_

 _You never let me know it,_

 _You never let me show it because,_

 _You loved me and obviously,_

 _There's so much more left to say,_

 _If you were with me today face to face._

-Hizo un trato con los altos cargos del DYAD para que no nos tocaran-susurró Sarah-. A cambio de su posición y su lealtad ellos nos dejarían tranquilas.

-¿Por eso terminó con Cosima?-preguntó Alison como si de repente lo entendiera-. Oh...que estúpida...

-No lo entiendo, porque hacer tanto por nosotras...ni siquiera la conozco-dijo Helena mirando más dentro de la caja-. ¿Es todo por Cosima?

-Ella le dijo una vez que para amarla a ella tenía que amarnos a todas-dijo Sarah cerrando los ojos-. Obviamente, Delphine amó a Cosima justo como Cosima pidió ser amada, incluyendonos a nosotras.

Helena asintió y miró dentro de la caja de nuevo solo para encontrar cinco pequeñas cajas distintas, en ellas el nombre de Sarah, Alison, Krystal, Rachel y el de la misma Helena estaban escritos con la delicada escritura de Delphine intrigando a las hermanas.

-¿Y la de Cosima?-preguntó Alison.

-Esta ahí...-susurró Helena.

Era una cajita mucho más pequeña y de color negro que hizo a las hermanas temblar pero que decidieron coger y guardar para el momento apropiado mientras ellas habrían sus propios regalos.

Y lo que vieron en sus cajas las dejó sin aliento.

 _I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for a while"  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by  
And it's true that you've reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And I'm right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

 _ **No sabía muy bien que hacer contigo, Sarah, así que pensé en dejarte suficiente dinero para que Kira tuviera una buena vida. Siento no ser mejor. DC.**_

Sarah quisó gritar cuando vió el cheque con una importante cantidad de dinero a nombre de Kira Manning pero todo lo que le salió fue un sollozo que la hizo temblar, a ella, la más dura de todas.

La que siempre pudo ser amiga de Delphine Cormier y nunca quiso serlo.

 _ **Alison...¿sabes que es, no? Por supuesto que iba a votar por ti, señorita histeria, espero que ganaras y...no cambies nunca.**_

 _ **PD: Dile a Donnie que no debe preocuparse más, sus andaduras con las drogas estan limpias.**_

Alison rió mietras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y apretaba la hoja que Delphine había usado para votarla junto con los datos de Donnie, limpios de todo roce con las drogas, contra su pecho.

Y pensar que un día la creyó la peor de todos ellos...

 _ **Helena...no te conozco pero por lo que he podido leer sobre ti se que me hubiera encantado, no te rindas en tu idea de cambiar a mejor y sigue teniendo esa pasión por proteger a tu familia.**_

 _ **Mi regalo para ti no es otro que ese pequeño collar y esa dirección para que recogas a Foster de la casa de acogida de perros que hay en el centro. Nadie debería haberte obligado a hacer daño a animales y ahora, es hora de que veas la otra cara de la moneda.**_

 _ **Suerte.**_

Helena sonrió y sintió una lágrima caer por su mejilla al mismo tiempo que ella misma se sorprendía al hacer algo que no había hecho antes.

Llorar por alguien que no había conocido antes.

-Gracias, Delphine Cormier-susurró Helena.

Las otras dos hermanas asintieron cogiendo las cajas de Rachel y Krystal mientras ellas también daban las gracias y esperaban que alguna vez este dolor pudiera terminar de pasar.

Aunque, de alguna manera, sabían que eso no pasaría jamás.

 **-MW-**

No se había movido de la cama desde que Sarah le había dicho la verdad y la verdad, Cosima podía sentir como su propio cuerpo se estaba rindiendo ante la posibilidad de no tener más el aroma o el calor de Delphine a su lado.

 _Estoy de tu lado..._

 _Intento querer a tus hermanas por igual, pero para hacer eso...no puedo hacer esto._

 _Te echo de menos..._

 _¿Porque no me lo dijiste?/ Debiste confiar en mi..._

 _Dale a tus hermanas todo mi amor..._

-Volví por ti...-susurró Cosima cerrando los ojos-. ¿Donde estas?

Su mente estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó la puerta abrirse a sus hermanas entrar en la habitación. Su cuerpo estaba tan nublado que no vió a Helena sentarse a los pies de la cama abrazandole las piernas, a Alison hacer lo mismo pero abrazando a su cintura y a Sarah sentandose a la altura de su cara para ponerle la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-¿Porque se fue?-susurró Cosima a la nada.

-No se fue...ella nunca te dejaría...-susurró Sarah.

-Nos la quitaron-gruño Helena.

Alison suspiró cogiendo la cajita que, mientras subian, Sarah le había dado y la dejó delante de Cosima con su respectiva nota a su lado.

-Delphine lo dejó para ti, hermana-susurró Alison-. Dejo algo para todas nosotras...

-Nos quería a todas-sollozó Cosima-. Tal y como le pedí.

Sus hermanas no dijeron nada mientras Cosima cogía distraídamente la cajita y la nota, que comenzó a leer mientras más lágrimas caían por su rostro sin que ni siquiera se detuviera a apartarlas.

 _ **Mon amour, se que lo nuestro ya es pasado, se que ahora eres feliz y lo respeto aunque me duela en lo más profundo de mi ser pero también se que todavía me amas y por eso, en caso de que no pudiera salir del agujero en el que estoy, quiero dejarte algo mio, un recuerdo que diga más que nada lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que siempre voy a amarte y lo mucho que te voy a echar de menos.**_

 _ **Porque una vida sin ti, deja de tener sentido.**_

 _ **Te amo y no te preocupes, el perrito siempre seguirá al explorador vaya donde vaya...**_

Cosima tragó saliva antes de abrir la pequeña caja y sintió de nuevo el peso de todo el amor que pensaba que había dejado de sentir con fuerza al ver un simple anillo plateado con el grabado de "Cosima&Delphine" acompañado de una cadena también plateada que terminaba con un perrito siguiendo a una chica.

-Oh dios mio...-susurró Alison detrás de ella.

Cosima cogió el anillo en silencio y se lo puso, sintiendo el temblor recorrer todo su cuerpo al imaginarse a Delphine siendo la que se lo ponía y sabiendo que ella ya no podría hacerlo porque no estaba.

Delphine estaba muerta. Delphine no iba a ayudarlas más. Delphine no iba a pelear por ella nunca más.

 _And you never got the chance to see how good I've done  
And you never got to see me back at number one  
I wish that you were here to celebrate together  
I wish that we could spend the holidays together_

I remember when you used to tuck me in at night  
With the Teddy Bear you gave to me that I held so tight  
I thought you were so strong  
You'd make it through whatever  
It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever

-Sarah...-susurró Cosima en la voz que era como la de una niña-. El perrito no pudo seguir al explorador...

Sarah tembló abrazando a su hermana mientras Alison y Helena hacian lo mismo y Cosima rompía a llorar de nuevo con un llanto tan amargo que las lleno de pena y les rompió el corazón a la misma vez que reafirmaba todavía más el pensamiento que había estado plagando su mente durante todo el día.

Iban a encontrar a quien había hecho esto y después...después iban a matarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3: Regrets Of A Unspoken Life**

Lara llegó a casa de los clones, bueno, realmente la casa de la Señora S con sus guarda espaldas Sam y Ross dos horas después de que se marcharan del bunker del doctor King con una clara idea de lo que tenían que hacer y una manera que esperaban fuera la efectiva para hacer que las clones ayudaran.

-¿Y si dicen que no? Esa tal Sarah puede ser muy dura-dijo Sam.

-No se negaran, ya no es solo Delphine, también estan sus vidas en juego-dijo Lara-. Delphine mantenía una pequeña línea que ya no existe.

-Así la clave es meterles miedo con sus vidas.

Lara asintió mientras bajaba del coche y se acercaba a la puerta. Sam y Ross a cada uno de sus lados como dos tanques de fuerza que la hicieron sonreir internamente porque, la verdad, ellos habían sido la única estabilidad que habían tenido durante meses.

Y todo por la gente con la finalmente tendría el disgusto de conocer personalmente.

La puerta se abrió a los pocos minutos de que Lara tocara para revelar a la Señora S con gafas de sol negras y una postura bastante desafiante.

-¿Si?

-Mi nombre es Lara Lombardi y soy la asistente de Delphine Cormier...-comenzó Lara.

-Ya sabemos lo que le pasó a Delphine, si me disculpa, intentamos pasarlo como podemos-dijo Siobhan antes de intentar cerrar la puerta.

-Señora, no estoy aquí para discutir la muerte de mi jefa, estoy aquí para hablar de su trabajo y de los clones que intentaba salvar-dijo Lara con un tono autoritario.

Ross y Sam se dieron una mirada de preocupación al mismo tiempo que la Señora S agarraba la mano de Lara y la empujaba hacia dentro con sus dos guarda espaldas cerrando la puerta tras de ella y mirandola como si fuera veneno.

-¿Que sabe de eso?-preguntó la Señora S.

-¿Que mi jefa esta a punto de morir por la culpa de sus adorados clones?-preguntó Lara.

-¿A punto de...? ¿No esta muerta?-preguntó la Señora S.

-Tampoco esta viva-dijo Lara-. Necesito la ayuda de sus clones.

La Señora S miró a Felix y a Scott antes de que se escuchara el ruido de la habitación y vieran a Sarah bajar con Helena lentamente y con la mirada cargada de pesadez por las lágrimas que se detuvieron al ver la visita que tenían.

-Chicas, es la asistente personal de Delphine-dijo Siobhan.

-¿Que quiere?-preguntó Sarah cruzandose de brazos-. Si es sobre algo relacionado con DYAD o Cosima puede venir en otro momento, mi hermana ahora no lo esta pasando bien.

-Oh, no me digas que ahora le importa-murmuró Lara.

Sarah y Helena la escucharon perfectamente haciendolas mirar a la extraña con desconfianza y rabia, ¿como podía cuestionar el amor de Cosima por Delphine? No es como no fuera visible o no se sintiera.

-Mi hermana no recibirá su visita-dijo Sarah-. Y será mejor que se marche.

-Ahora...-murmuró Helena.

Lara respiró porque a pesar de su aparente fuerza, estaba asustada de lo que podían hacer. Sabía que podrían matarlos en cualquier momento y, la verdad, no sabía muy bien que hacer en este momento.

-Dice que Delphine no murió, pero que tampoco tiene mucho tiempo-intervino la Señora S para calmar los animos.

Sarah se detuvo en seco a mirarla mientras intentaba asimilar lo que estaba diciendo al mismo tiempo que la puerta de una de las habitaciones se abría, revelando a Cosima acompañada de una preocupada Alison.

-¿No murió?-susurró Cosima.

Lara tuvo que mirar otro lado al ver el aspecto de Cosima, débil y con la mayor aura de tristeza que había visto jamás, Cosima no parecía más que una sombra ahora llevada por la esperanza de las palabras de Siobhan.

-No es...-susurró Lara-. ¿Podríamos hablar de esto tranquilamente?

Alison le dió la mano a Cosima para llevarla a la sala principal seguido de todos los demás quienes se sentaron alrededor de la sala y se miraron entre ellos, esperando a que alguien hablara.

-¿Y bien?-susurró Cosima.

-Le dispararon en costado, Cosima, fue gente de Neolution-dijo Lara con un voz muy baja-. Su herida es grave, tanto que ahora mismo esta siendo controlada por el Doctor King pero él no puede curarla.

-¿Porque no?-preguntó Alison.

-Porque el disparo estaba pensado para matar y a dañado algunos organos importantes-dijo Lara-. La única manera de salvarla es usar el compuesto original de Neolution, el mismo que usaron para crear los gusanos que, por ejemplo, Nealon llevaba en su cuerpo.

Sarah asintió, eso era lo que Delphine le había contado por teléfono y lo que ella luego había transmitido a sus hermanas pero la idea de implantar uno de esos bichos en la doctora no...no era muy alentadora.

Lara sonrió al saber lo que Sarah estaba pensando.

-No quiero poner un gusano en Delphine, quiero usar la formula dentro del gusano para salvarla-dijo Lara.

-¿Que tenemos que hacer?-preguntó Cosima.

Lara pudo notar que cogía la mano de Alison con fuerza mientras que su otra mano estaba cerrada, dejandole ver solo una cadena y un anillo que no había visto antes.

-¿Son de Shay?

No quería hacer la pregunta visto como estaba Cosima pero no pudo contenerse. Como familia de Delphine le resultaba un insulto que Cosima llevara cosas de Shay mientras estaba llorando por Delphine.

 _No deberías, quiero que sea feliz, no que me llore para siempre..._

Lara quiso rodar sus ojos ante su propia mente usando la voz de Delphine para reñirla.

-No...son de Delphine-susurró Cosima-. ¿Como sabes sobre Shay?

-Soy la asistente de Delphine y casi una hermana para ella y estos dos-dijo señalando a Sam y Ross-. Son nuestros mejores amigos o, mejor dicho, los únicos así que sabemos todo sobre ti, ellas y...Shay.

Cosima abrió la boca para contestar pero, de repente, el teléfono de Sam comenzó a vibrar y el guarda espaldas la miró, sabiendo perfectamente que se tenía que ir.

-Nos vemos luego en el bunker-dijo Lara-. Ten cuidado.

-Siempre...-dijo Sam.

Ross chocó las manos con su compañero antes de irse y Lara volvió a girarse a las clones que la miraban sin saber que acababa de pasar.

-Seguramente Shay lo necesite-dijo Lara curzandose de brazos-. Una vez paso todo lo del interrogatorio para saber si Shay era espía o no, Delphine quiso que estuviera protegida de ataques de Neolution, DYAD o Castor porque sabía lo mucho que te importaba.

-No me hablas en serio-susurró Sarah.

-Y tanto. Sam a estado pendiente de Shay todo el tiempo-dijo Lara-. Pero nuestro caso no es Shay, el caso es que tenemos que salvar a Delphine y para eso, necesito que me ayudaeis.

-Queremos verla primero-dijo Cosima.

Lara se cruzó de brazos casi como si no se hubiera esperado esa respuesta. Era cierto que no esperaba ninguna motivación por parte de las clones y verlas así la había sorprendido pero por eso mismo, por gastar demasiado tiempo cuando Delphine estaba bien, Lara consideraba que no se merecían ni un solo respiro.

-Eso no va a pasar. No confio tanto en vosotras-dijo Lara.

-¿Si no confias para que nos pides ayuda?-preguntó Alison.

-Porque podeis ayudarme y, por desgracia, pareceis ser la única opción de Delphine ahora-dijo Lara con un gesto tranquilo.

-Hablas como si nos odiaras y ni siquiera nos conoces-dijo Cosima.

Lara la miró antes de resolplar y levantarse, haciendo que Ross se levantara también con la intención de seguirla.

-King tenía razón, fue una estupidez venir sabiendo como eran-dijo Lara.

-Espera...¿porque eres así? Nunca le hicimos nada a Delphine...

Lara se detuvo en seco ante las palabras de Sarah y se giro lentamente, casi a camara lenta haciendo a las hermanas sentir cierto temor.

-A Delphine le dispararon en un maldito parking, Sarah, ¿sabes como estaba? Sola, completamente sola, como siempre, porque eso es lo único que se lleva cada vez que os ayuda o os salva el trasero-gruñó Lara-. Se ha comido sus ganas de huir, sus ganas de llorar, sus ganas de pedir ayuda, su amor por Cosima, todo por salvar vuestros problemas así que no, no teneis derecho a pedir ni una sola cosa de ella.

Cosima se levantó lentamente de su asiento y camino por delante de sus hermanas hasta llegar a Lara y cogerle la mano con una ternura que hizo temblar a Lara más de lo que le gustaría.

-Haré lo que sea, te lo juro. No voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces pero solo...por favor...solo dejame verla-susurró Cosima-. Solo un momento.

 _Delphine tenía razón..._

-Esta bien-susurró Lara-. Os llevaremos al bunker.

-¿Lara?-preguntó Ross.

-No tenemos más opciones, soy incapaz de verla así.

Ross simplemente asintió mientras salía de la casa y, por primera vez en todo el día, Cosima sonrió de verdad al tener la oportunidad de volver de nuevo a ver a la persona que amaba.

Porque en su corazón, no había nadie más.

 _Ya voy Delphine, esperame..._

 **-MW-**

Sam llegó al apartamento de Shay en un tiempo record y abrió la puerta, que siempre solía estar cerrada y que le dió mala espina.

-¿Shay?

-Sammuel...aquí...

-¿Que ha pasado aquí?-preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

Shay salió de entre las sombras y se lanzó a los brazos de Sam quien la cogió rápidamente y la acunó entre sus brazos volviendo a mirar a su alrededor solo para ver la casa totalmente destrozada y los simbolos de Neolution por toda la casa haciendole saber quien la había atacado.

-Ha sido horrible, querían...querían la tarjeta que me dió Delphine.

-¿Que tarjeta?-susurró Sam.

-Esta.

Sam tomó la tarjeta de Shay y maldijo al ver el número de Cosima escrito en ella. El guarda espaldas nunca había entendido el comportamiento de Shay y Delphine pero recordaba perfectamente el momento en que estaban interrogando a Shay y Delphine le prometió su protección.

 **Flashback**

 _-Por el momento y por tu seguridad, aunque no lo creas, es mejor que estes protegida. Sam se quedará contigo..._

 _-¿Porque me torturas y ahora quieres protegerme?-dijo Shay asustada._

 _-Porque pensé que eras un problema para ese asunto que Cosima no puede decirte pero ahora se que no y creo que...aunque no queríamos ninguno, al estar conectada directamente conmigo y con Cosima, estas en peligro..._

 _-No entiendo nada..._

 _-No tienes porque, solo permite que Sam se quede contigo y este pendiente de tu seguridad._

 _Shay miró a Sam y luego asintió lentamente haciendo a Delphine sonreir antes de coger su chaqueta y desaparecer de su piso tan rápido como había venido._

 **Fin Flashback**

Desde entonces, Sam había estado pendiente de Shay y ahora más que nunca necesitaba contarle la verdad. El otro lado de la moneda y lo que había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron.

-Sammuel...

-Shay...Delphine esta muerta...por eso vinieron a por ti, porque creen que ya no puede protegerte.

La sorpresa llenó la cara de Shay mientras Sammuel la acunaba y suspiraba, pidiendo disculpas silenciosamente porque a pesar de que sabía que esto no era su decisión, sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Esta muerta?-susurró Shay.

-Ven, Shay...quiero llevarte a un sitio y necesito que confies en mi.

Shay asintió y Sam tragó saliva al saber que esto no iba a gustarle nada a Lara a pesar de que sabía que no tenía más opciones.

No podían esconder más la verdad sobre Delphine a nadie por más tiempo...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4: Dead Lover**

El Doctor Jasen Felix King era un conocido genético de la materia y un experto doctor curtido en batallas como Iraq que sabía perfectamente lo malo que podía ser una herida de bala.

Pues bien, la de Delphine Cormier era de las peores que había visto.

Y no era porque había visto muchas si no porque esta en particular había empeorado pasando las horas, era como si algo le estuviera haciendo daño por dentro y él se veía incapaz de adivinar que era o como detenerlo.

-Venga, Delphine...-susurró Jasen.

Delphine contestó con un suspiro y luego movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

-Cosima...lo siento...-murmuró Delphine.

-Tranquila, Delphine, tranquila.

-No...chicas...no quiero...estar sola...

Jasen suspiró y puso una mano en la frente de Delphine sintiendo la fiebre subiendo y la diconformidad que le provocaba el sueño que parecía tener que ver con Cosima y el resto de las clones.

-No estas sola, Delphine-dijo Jasen-. Estamos aquí.

-No...por favor...

 _Suena tan desesperada..._

Jasen se preguntaba que era realmente lo que había pasado por la mente de Delphine para tener este momento, ¿como le había afectado tanto su soledad sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta? ¿como no habían visto a esta admirable mujer romperse lentamente?

La furia lo lleno por dentro al pensar en lo que Delphine había tenido que arriesgar por dar a las clones un poco de paz.

La puerta de entrada del bunker se abrió con el distintivo taconeo de Lara y Jasen respiró, esperando a ver a su buena amiga aparecer por la puerta.

Lo que no esperó fue ver a las clones LEDA, a Siobhan, Donnie y a Felix delante de él.

-¿Que hacen aquí?-gruño Jasen sin querer.

No quería realmente discutir con ellas pero Delphine se estaba muriendo y la causa principal era que se había puesto en la linea por ellas.

-Jasen...

-Que se vayan-gruño Jasen-. Las necesitas para entrar en Neolution, no para estar aquí.

-Tranquilo, amigo, somos familia-dijo Sarah.

La risa de Jasen hizo que hasta Lara levantara un ceja esperando a que el doctor abriera las cortinas para revelar a una pálida Delphine que hizo a las clones saltar y que trajo lágrimas a los ojos de Cosima.

-¿Sois familia? ¿Que clase de familia permite que una de los suyos se ponga en la linea de fuego y casi muera por ellas?-gruño Jasen.

-Eso lo hizo ella por decisión propia-dijo Felix.

-Claro, como que Sarah no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, ¿verdad, Sarah?

Sarah miró al suelo y fue entonces cuando Cosima empujó a su hermana y la miró a los ojos sintiendo que el fuego la quemaba por dentro.

-Sarah...

-No sabía exactamente que estaba haciendo-dijo Sarah a modo de justificación-. Me llamó mientras Neolution se intentaba llevarse el genoma de Kendall. Me dijo que Nealon era parte de ellos, que se habían infiltrado en DYAD, entre nosotros y que tuvieramos cuidado, que Nealon la había atacado y ella había tenido que matarlo y que había descubierto como los controlaba Neolution, mediante un gusano...

De repente Sarah se detuvo recordando una parte de la conversación que había olvidado por culpa de los distintos problemas que habían tenido y la posibilidad de recuperar a Kira de manera permanente.

-Oh dios mio...es culpa mia-susurró Sarah con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Que?-susurró Cosima.

Hasta Jasen se detuvo cuando Sarah se echó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a temblar cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras Cosima miraba entre Delphine y ella intentando entender lo que pasaba.

-Sarah...

-Ella me dijo que Nealon le había dicho que no pasaría de esta noche y yo...yo lo olvidé-susurró Sarah-. Oh dios mio, lo olvidé.

Cosima se quedó mirando a su hermana antes de salir a correr y caer sobre el cuerpo de Delphine, encerrando su cara con sus manos para fijar la mirada solo en sus labios,que luego besó con todo el amor que sentía anclado por ella.

-Despierta, Delphine-susurró Cosima después de besarla mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla-. Vamos cariño, me prometiste no dejarme nunca, ¿recuerdas?

Había sido su sueño pero...pero...Delphine no podría dejarla, ¿verdad?

Detrás de ella, Alison y Helena sostenían a una temblorosa Sarah y Siobhan y Felix miraban a Lara quien parecía estar perdida en su propio dolor cuando fijó su mirada en Jasen.

-¿Jasen?

-No va a sobrevivir...-susurró Jasen-. Su herida...esta cada vez peor.

-¡No!

Cosima enterró su cabeza en el hombro de Delphine y lloró como nadie la había visto nunca llorar. Estaba destruida de solo pensar en la idea de que su pequeño cachorro no estuviera a su lado, a pesar de que sabía que no se la merecía.

Nunca se iba a merecer un amor como el suyo.

Nadie de los que estaba allí iba a merecerse una devoción como la que Delphine Cormier había mostrado.

* * *

Shay no había dejado de mirar a Sam durante todo el camino y pudo notar como el joven había estado intentando detener las lágrimas todo el camino hacia donde estuvieran yendo.

-Sam...¿que esta pasando?

-Delphine no esta muerta, pero temía que Neolution nos estuviera escuchando...-susurró Sam.

-¿Neolution?-dijo Shay.

Sam pudo notar que Shay se ponía nerviosa y suspiró. Para él, Ross, Delphine y Lara no era un secreto que Shay había tenido contactos con Neolution y que por eso Delphine había estado, en parte, preocupada de ella pero también habían sabido la verdad de Shay y las intenciones reales tras su alineamiento con Neolution.

 _No entiendo porque has pasado de odiarla a protegerla._

 _Porque al final luchamos por lo mismo, Sam...ella por sus hermanas y yo por la mujer amo y las suyas._

Sam suspiró con una triste sonrisa al recordar esa conversación la misma noche que comenzó a proteger a Shay, él nunca había entendido el comportamiento de Delphine y Shay entre ellas, había como un código de honor y tensión que siempre había relacionado a Cosima hasta que Delphine le contó la verdad.

Estaba celosa por Cosima, si, pero también sabía porque Shay estaba en esa posición y se solidarizaba con ella.

Lo que le llevó a contarle la verdad que todavía no sabía.

-Ya no tienes que trabajar más para ellos, Shay, Delphine usó DYAD y tus hermanas ahora estan recibiendo el tratamiento necesario-dijo Sam-. Lara lo supervisa, ahora y...ellas se van a poner bien.

La sorpresa de Shay hizo a Sam detener el coche a un lado cuando la pequeña mujer se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a llorar haciendo al guarda espaldas sonreir mientras sacaba su móvil y veía una foto de Delphine con sus hermanas a cada lado de ella, mucho más sanas de lo que estaba acostumbrada a verlas.

-Oh...Oh dios...

-Podrás verlas en cuanto nos hagamos cargo de Neolution, Shay, pero hasta entonces es mejor que esten donde estan, protegidas-dijo Sam.

Shay asintió mientras intentaba calmar sus lágrimas e intentó componerse como pudo al tiempo que se asomaba a la ventana del coche y cerraba los ojos.

-¿Porque me protege a mi y a mis hermanas si todo lo que querido hacer es si robarle a Cosima?-susurró Shay.

-Delphine a estado en tus zapatos, Shay, con distintas razones pero...pero debes saber que ella no iba a dejar a tus hermanas solas...ella no iba a dejaros solas-susurró Sam.

Shay suspiró mientras salían de nuevo a la carretera y se puso a pensar que quizá, era hora de jugar sus cartas y probar sus lealtades, las que siempre había tenido hacia Cosima y las que había encontrado con Delphine.

-Sam, acelera, creo que se como podemos hacer pagar a Neolution-dijo Shay.

-¿Que?-preguntó Sam sorprendido.

-Necesito a Rachel Duncan-susurró Shay.

Sam no sabía de que estaba habando pero su mirada estaba decidida y el guarda espaldas sabía que eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Tenía un plan y quería ponerlo en práctica.

 **-MW-**

Rachel despertó en una sala muy poco familiar para ella y lo primero que se le vino a la mente era que Delphine la había vuelto a trasladar y ahora ni siquiera sabía donde estaba parada.

-¿Como esta?

-Esta bien, su ojo a sido reemplazado y creemos que no tendrá problemas para ver.

-¿Y el gen de la Doctora Cormier?

-No lo sabemos, pero por el tiempo de duración desde que se lo implantamos en Frankfurt, diría que debe estar por reaccionar.

Rachel no entendía nada pero su mente divagó al día en que dejó a Delphine en Frankfurt y se marchó, dejandola sola a su suerte a manos de unos tipos que parecían demasiado interesados en ella.

 _¿Y que es ese gen?_

Rachel abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor de nuevo intentando identificar algo o incluso ver a Delphine cuando, de repente, sintió la presencia de alguien más rodeandola con un aire de fría ternura que le quemó la sangre.

-Hija mia...menos mal que despiertas.

Y la clon miró con la boca abierta la imagen de quien no pensó volver a ver jamás. La única persona que la conocía mejor que si misma y que perdió antes de poder empezar a entenderla.

Su madre. Su fallecida madre.

-Madre...

-Rachel...bienvenida a Neolution.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5: The Lost, The Fallen and The Plan**

Susan Ducan recordaba el tiempo en que la ciencia era algo divertido. Ella y su marido solían hacerlo con pasión, como si no hubiera nada más en su mundo hasta que llegó hasta ellos el proyecto LEDA, CASTOR y el proyecto EGA, más conocidos como los clones hermbra, macho y el proyecto del espíritu genético animal.

Desde aquel día todo había cambiado más de lo que quería recordar.

¿Como habían dejado que esto pasara? ¿Porque? Ella y Ethan no necesitaban nada más que a Rachel, ¿porque seguir?

Simplemente por dinero y poder.

Susan pasó una mano por su ya cabello blanco y suspiró intentando mantener en línea las emociones con las que llevaba peleando tanto tiempo. Tenía miedo, estaba furiosa por lo que les había pasado, pero sobretodo, estaba preocupada de la vida que había dejado pendiendo de un hilo en Frankfurt primero y ahora en DYAD.

Delphine Cormier.

Nacida en Francia e hija de dos importantes abogados, Fracois y Marie Cormier. Delphine decidió rebelarse a la carrera de sus padres desde muy joven ya que siempre se había criado entre depachos y rodeada de gente que no conocía, lo que la había convertido en una mujer calculadora y extrema a la hora de trabajar o hacer frente a retos.

Pero también la habia hecho tremendamente sola y perdida.

Susan nunca quiso reclutarla pero Leekie, en su oscura mente, pensó que podía ser una buena idea y la trajo hasta ellos para luego llevarla directamente hacia su real objetivo: Cosima Niehaus.

Por suerte su plan falló estrepitosamente cuando Delphine, contra todo pronóstico, se negó a hacer otra cosa que no fuera proteger a Cosima y por consiguiente, a sus hermanas.

Susan recordaba perfectamente como movió las piezas para hacer que Rachel llevara y abandonara en Frankfurt a Delphine para que ellos pudieran hacer con ella el experimento de EGA. No había sido fácil pero para su beneficio Delphine tardó mucho en empezar a recordar y fue entonces cuando Susan supo que tenían que activar el gen para que pudiera usarlo.

Habían cosas en Neolution que arreglar y Delphine podía ser su única clave para salvar a todos los que estaban en los distintos proyectos.

-¡Exijo verla! ¡Ahora!

Susan levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe y a su hija Rachel entrando en el despacho con su silla de ruedas que condujo hasta llegar a ella.

-Habla. Ahora.-gruño Rachel.

-Hija...

-¡No me llames así!-gritó la clon-. Que haces con vida, porque y que me tienes que decir sobre el gen de "La Doctora Cormier."

Rachel parecía furiosa y Susan no podía siquiera negar que tenía toda la razón. Habia tantas cosas guardadas en el cajón que estaban allí porque no se podían sacar.

-Neolution me rescató de la explosión, hija-dijo Susan-. Querían que tu padre y yo trabajaramos para ellos y lo consiguieron, tu padre...no se donde esta pero desde ese día he estado aquí, encerrada y trabajando.

-Hijos de perra-susurró Rachel.

-No, Rachel, aquí hemos descubierto cosas fascinantes pero ahora tenemos un problema serio dentro de la misma empresa.

-No entiendo...

-Una parte de Neolution quiere destruir los tres proyectos de mi vida: Vosotras, Castor y el proyecto EGA, el proyecto del que forma parte Delphine Cormier.

Rachel levantó las cejas en sorpresa y su madre suspiró, no sabíendo muy bien como reaccionar a lo que estaba a punto de contarle.

-¿EGA?-susurró Rachel.

-Cuando llevaste a Delphine a Frankfurt...era todo parte del plan de Neolution. Queríamos a alguien cercano a las clones fuera parte de este proyecto y Delphine era la única disponible...-contó Susan-. Le implantamos un gen, el llamado "gen animal" y borramos su memoria de ese hecho para que nunca lo supiera...

Rachel sintió el repentino deseo de vomitar porque, a pesar de todo, la verdad era que Delphine la había mantenido con vida todo este tiempo gracias a una estúpida promesa que le hizo a Cosima y a cambio, ella le había traido esto.

-¿Porque...?-susurró Rachel sin aliento.

-Porque Delphine es la clave, Rachel. Delphine haría cualquier cosa por vosotras porque así se lo pidió Cosima, ¿no has visto lo que siente por ella?-preguntó Susan con una sonrisa-. El amor es tu mayor aliado y tu peor enemigo.

-Y habeis usado eso contra ella...

-No...le he usado para vosotras-dijo Susan-. Necesitaba a Delphine para impedir que Neolution se hiciera con vosotras y me ha servido muy bien, hasta ahora.

Rachel entonces sintió algo dentro de ella que le hizo mirar a su madre con cierto miedo, esperando que lo que fuera a escuchar no fuera lo que esperaba que iba a oir.

-¿Hasta ahora?-preguntó Rachel.

-El tiempo se acaba y hemos tenido que forzar a Delphine a despertar para ser el arma que todos necesitamos-dijo Susan-. Eso si sobrevive al disparo que le dimos con las esporas que le ayudarían a acelerar el proceso de transformación.

* * *

Delphine temblaba bajo el tacto de Cosima mientras la morena aplicaba otra vez el ungüento de Jasen en la herida y la miraba deseando solo poder despertarla o poder recibir alguna respuesta positiva a sus llamadas.

Pero nada...no podía recibir nada.

-Vamos, Delphine...no me hagas esto-susurró Cosima.

La rubia suspiró y susurró un pequeño y leve "J'taime" que Cosima contestó besando su mano cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella y olió el perfume de Sarah, quien había tenido que ser calmada un par de horas antes por su ataque de histeria.

-Cos...lo siento tanto.

-Lo hecho, hecho está, Sarah-sususrró Cosima.

-Es todo culpa mía.

Cosima quería culparla tanto como ella se estaba culpando pero la verdad era que la culpa no era solo suya. Delphine había estado protegiendolas todo el tiempo porque eso era lo que sentía que debía hacer y por eso, Cosima culpaba a su pequeño cachorro francés por no ser más egoista casi tanto como se culpaba a si misma por pedirle que las quisiera a todas por igual y obligarla a abandonarla para poder hacerlo.

-No es solo tuya, Sarah, yo debí portarme mejor-susurró Cosima-. Podía haberle dicho que la amaba, que no me importaba lo que hiciera si estaba a mi lado pero en lugar de eso la aparté de mi sin querer ver lo que claramente me estaba mostrando...

-Cosima...

-No, ella siempre estuvo ahí, aunque se equivocara siempre quiso hacer lo mejor para mí...para nosotras-dijo Cosima con un nudo en la garganta-. Y si ahora se va...si ahora la pierdo...no voy a poder soportarlo.

-No se va a ir...

-Mirala Sarah, casi no puede respirar.

Las dos miraron a Delphine un segundo antes de que, de repente, la francesa se pusiera a temblar y luego comenzara a convulsionar abriendo los puntos de su reciente herida y haciendo que la sangre saltara a las manos de Sarah y la cara de Cosima.

-¡Delphine!-gritó Cosima.

-Mierda...¡ayuda!-gritó Sarah.

La habitación se llenó de gente dos segundos después, por un lado, Alison y Helena trataban de sostener a Delphine junto con Sara y Cosima mientras la señora S, Felix, Jasen y Lara las ayudaban y trataban de aplicarle un calmante a la doctora.

Y entonces, pasó lo inpensable.

-La madre me...-susurró Helena.

De repente, Delphine Cormier se había transformado en un incrible, musculoso, elegante y terrorifico tigre de vengala con lineas doradas en vez de negras y unas facciones que solo podían ser las de ella, elegantes y hermosas.

-¿Que es esto?-preguntó Lara sin poder salir de su sorpresa.

-Es el proyecto EGA-susurró alguien detrás de ellos.

Cuando se giraron, vieron a Shay con una mirada preocupada y a Sam con una cara de sorpresa como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Cosima mirando entre la tigresa que tenía dormida en puesto de Delphine y Shay.

-Cuado se crearon los proyectos de clonación LEDA y CASTOR también se creó otro proyecto...el EGA también conocido como el proyecto de implantación de Gen Animal-contó Shay sin dejar de mirar a Cosima-. De alguna manera creo que...creo que han usado a Delphine.

-¿Como que...como que usado?-preguntó Cosima asqueada solo con la idea.

-No lo se...-dijo Shay mirando al suelo.

-¿Como sabes tú todo esto?-preguntó Felix repentinamente curioso.

Todas las miradas se centraron en Shay quien agachó la cabeza y suspiró, no estaba lista para contarles la verdad pero después de lo que Delphine había hecho por ella, ¿como iba a seguir mintiendo a la gente que ella más quería?

 _Se buena para ella..._

-Yo trabajé para Neolution-contó Shay antes de mirar a las clones-. Lo se todo sobre vosotras pero...pero solo fue porque tenían a mis hermanas y no...no podía hacer otra cosa que hacerles caso.

-Nos mentiste.

-¡No! Quiero a Cosima pero no como un interés amoroso si no como una amiga-dijo Shay rápidamente-. Mi misión era quitar a Delphine de en medio y lo conseguí pero no quería que esto pasara...no quería qe lehicieran daño.

-Ibas a matarla-susurró Cosima.

-No, Cosima, no podía matarla...no sabía porque pero mi intuición no me dejaba hacerlo y...ahora se que me hacía pensar eso-susurró Shay.

-¿El que?-preguntó Cosima mirandola a los ojos.

-Delphine salvó a mis hermanas para hacerme feliz y así, hacerte feliz a ti también-susurró Shay.

Cosima suspiró intentando retener las lágrimas que caían sin control por su rostro. Delphine había hecho todo y lo había dado todo por ella y ella, ella no había hecho nada más que perder el tiempo sin saber...sin comprender...

 _No tengas miedo...no voy a dejarte nunca..._

Cosima se acercó a la tigresa que acarició lentamente y escuchó un gruñido tranquilo y casi como un susurro que la hizo sonreir antes de mirar a sus hermanas con una nueva esperanza creciendo dentro de ella.

-Te vas a poner bien, mi vida-susurró Cosima.

Porque el perrito que se transformó en tigresa siempre iba a seguir al explorador y ahora estaba más segura que nunca.


End file.
